Sector $ (story)
Sector $ is the 4th story in the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It is the 6th Crossover Sector story. It stars Sector $, the richest sector in the Kids Next Door, which consists of Carol Masterson, Weiss Schnee, Pacifica Northwest, Prince Raleigh, and Ciel Phantomhive. Sector $ was published on January 21, 2018, and completed on February 6, 2018. It is preceded by The Horrorverse, and followed by The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12809454/1/Sector-Dollar-Sign deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/65469248/Sector Summary Sector $ attends a party at the Iceberg Gala, where the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment are having a meeting to welcome new members. They are Ciel Phantomhive and Gruntilda Winkybunion. Jacques Schnee calls up his kids to meet him, with Weiss exchanging a pleasant greeting with Ciel. Gruntilda brings in a monster called a Hydra Weldar to attack the party, claiming she will use it against the KND, but Sector $ battle and defeat the beast. Ciel turns down their offer to join the Corporate Presidents as they introduce their selves as a KND sector, including Weiss, much to Jacques' chagrin. They then get into an argument over which one is the leader. Carol's Fan The following day is Meet Your Heroes Day. Carol is excited to meet her potential fans, due to her involvement in The Great Candied Adventure. Anthony McKenzie befriends a trio of Gorons, who admire him for being part-Ore, Wendy Marvell befriends an Avalaran girl named Akko, and Nagisa Shiota makes friends with Killua, an aspiring assassin from Hyrule. However, Carol is disappointed when she seems to have no fans. She is approached by Aranea Fulbright, who also had no fans, and the two decide to hang out at Kids' Vegas. Aranea feels like the weakest person of her sector, and Carol can relate to her. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Killua go on an assassination spree, ambushing and KOing various pairs of operatives and their fans. They set their sights on Carol and Aranea next. Just as said girls were getting off a Ferris wheel, they were ambushed by the assassins. They battle the two and learn that Aranea's friends are trapped inside their Infi-Cube. Carol is about to finish them off with a Game-and-Watch Rocket, prompting Nagisa to reveal himself, but Carol lets the rocket crush them anyway. Nagisa and Killua are reprimanded by Cheren Uno. As everyone is wrapping up with their new friends, Carol tells Nea that her sector may need her more than she thinks one day. That's when Anthony tricks Nea into biting a Goron Burger, hurting her teeth against the rock. As Killua's team takes him back to their ship, he contemplates that Nagisa isn't good enough, yet, and Lucci needn't worry. Judgment Day Pacifica tells Dipper Pines about Midway Gala three years ago and all the cruel rich people she overheard. She wanted to join KND to punish criminals and asked Raleigh to make the Chains of Judgment for her. The two hear on the news that Affright is being released from prison, with approval from G.U.N. Doctor Agna and President Jessie. Pacifica takes her team to confront Jessie on this matter, and Vaati reveals himself to have been manipulating Jessie to free these former villains. Pacifica decides they will recapture all the villains they had freed, including former CP10 agents and Big Mom Pirates. After locking them all in Arctic Prison, they go to G.U.N. H.Q. to attack Dr. Agna and Affright, calling the former out on their scheme. Agna teleports Pacifica to Planet Hyrule and reveals himself as Negatar Gnaa. Lord Gnaa explains that the world is not black and white, and how those villains had lost their evil motives. While agreeing to stop this scheme, Gnaa explains that he wishes to spread more darkness to the universe, hoping it will continue to see the light and evolve. He also hints at the Newborn before leaving on Dr. Eggman's ship. Pacifica makes it back to Earth with help from the Hyrule KND and explains the encounter to her team. The Mechanical Marvel Raleigh tells Ciel about a robot named Magearna, who was made by his ancestor Nikola and modeled after the Firstborn. Raleigh became a Pokémon Trainer and trained for two years before coming to join Earth's KND. Raleigh invites Hat Kid and Hoopa to Poshley Heights, wanting to learn more about the latter. He convinces Hoopa to let him absorb his energy to make a battery that would power-up Magearna. After several failed attempts, Raleigh succeeds, and Hoopa is physically exhausted. Raleigh tests Magearna to find the approximate locations of the Newborn, and is excited when she seems to work. Unfortunately, Magearna turns rogue and escapes, and she attacks Sector $ when they pursue her. Raleigh regretfully decides to behead Magearna and shut her down. He depressedly returns to tossing coins in Poshley Heights' fountain, but is comforted by Ciel, saying Cheren applauded him for taking initiative. Index from Sector SA suddenly appears, reprimanding Raleigh for treating Hoopa the way he did, saying Firstborn had feelings, too. Meanwhile, Cheren Uno receives a letter from Jacques Schnee, inviting him to Iceberg Gala tomorrow. Sheila Schnee Weiss Schnee and Chris Uno perform a rendition of the "Song of Ice and Fire" at Sector J beach, under Meloetta's request. After the performance, the two go swimming and poke fun at each other. Melody whispers to Manaphy to use Heart Swap on the two, but the prince accidentally switches Weiss with Sheila Frantic instead. Manaphy flees before he can rectify the mistake. Cheren comes and asks Weiss to take him to her father, but because of the body swap, Sheila must pretend to be Weiss. Weiss helps Sheila get dressed for the party, but Sheila states that Weiss must act like her as well, with the promise that she could freely act like a rebel in Sheila's body. At the party, Jacques seeks to portray Cheren in a negative light to the public, so he has Mom record the meeting on a stream. Jacques tries to persuade Cheren to lend them a few of his operatives, saying that some people are afraid that the KND has too much power. Cheren refuses to do this, and he reasons that if the KND weren't "powerful," they wouldn't be able to stop the equally powerful villains. He explains that the KND only want people to live their lives peacefully, and whenever they aren't on duty, they live like everyday people as well. Doflamingo Jr. calls him out on this, saying they didn't care when his father died because he was a villain. Cheren says that he attended his father's funeral in secret, afraid to show himself because he was the one that killed Doflamingo, Sr.. Cheren explains that he feels guilty over the act, but he couldn't let it control him. Despite Doffy Jr.'s hatred for the boy, he decides not to kill him. He leaves the party, saying that he and the Noah's Ark Circus will continue to help people that the KND have neglected. Meanwhile, when Jacques invited "Weiss" to sing a song, Sheila danced and sang "Binks' Sake," much to Weiss' humiliation. She goes to the bathroom to wash off some food, and her brother Whitley follows her. Whitley accuses Sheila and Weiss' "friendship" as false, saying that Weiss hates Faunus like her. "Sheila" is offended and remarks that Weiss told her that he always tries to get the better of her. Whitley angrily shouts that his father abuses him when Weiss isn't around, but quickly silences himself. Weiss feels guilty, and so she decides to go up to her father in a rage. She makes up a lie that she read Weiss' diary, declaring her friendship with her over. She questions Jacques' hatred for Faunus, to which Jacques denies, but when he calls "Sheila" a filthy animal, Weiss uses Sheila's lightbending to punch and knock him out. The Earl's Punishment Ciel has a nightmare of his past and when he met Sebastian. When he wakes up, Sebastian wonders why Ciel doesn't tell his team he is a demon. Ciel tells Sebastian to watch the treehouse while he goes to Index's church at Sector SA. He asks her how she defines good and evil, and she responds that she believes everyone has light, even if they need help finding it, and she prays for every villain or hero that falls. Lola Stork shows up at the church, saying how she had been kicked out of her treehouse for biting MaKayla. She and Ciel quickly find a friendship with each other when she learns he is a demon, and she takes him to the Forest of Darkness. Lola buys him a Soul Steak, and Ciel finds it delicious. Lola takes him out to get in touch with his demon side, eating animal souls, swimming in a Sanzu pool, and engaging in combat practice. They return to Sector $, where Ciel is quick to engage Carol in a dance. Ciel attempts to suck out her soul, so she knocks him off and shouts at him. An ashamed Ciel leaves, Sebastian following him. Lola feels guilty for what happened and decides to tell them all that she knows about Ciel. Sebastian approaches Ciel outside the Poshley Mountains and questions why he keeps this charade up. Ciel laughs at his own pitiful attempt to fit in with humans, and he orders Sebastian to destroy him. Sebastian tries to follow his order, but Sector $ arrives to stop him. They fight Sebastian and gravely injure the demon, and when Ciel shouts at them, his friends state that they don't care he's a demon, and they will take it upon their selves to punish him for his past crimes. Ciel cries as they all hug him, and back at the treehouse, he is forced to be their butler as punishment. Meanwhile, Lola Stork is called back home by her brother, as their family is being threatened by pirates. Story Importance *Sector $ is properly introduced and is given development. **Weiss Schnee's ancestor was named Araea. **It is directly confirmed Ciel is a demon, although he used to be human. *Gruntilda Winkybunion becomes a member of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. *Negatar Gnaa is still in cahoots with Team Gnaa. **He was working with Vaati to free prisoners from GUN, who have abandoned their evil ambitions, including former Big Mom Pirates and CP10. *It is revealed that there are Nine Newborn. Three of them are an Ice-type, a Matter-type, and a Size-type. *The Fourth Pirate Emperor is revealed to be an airbender called Skaios. Characters *Sector $ **Carol Masterson **Ciel Phantomhive **Weiss Schnee **Pacifica Northwest **Prince Raleigh *Sebastian Michaelis *Kids Next Door **Cheren Uno **Emily Garley **Melody Jackson **Sector W ***Aranea Fulbright ***Anthony McKenzie **Sector GF ***Dipper Pines **Sector MG (cameo) ***Wendy Marvell ***Hat Kid ***Kiki Yamaka ***Oliver Orson (cameo) ***Philip Blakely (cameo) ***Romeo Conbolt (cameo) **Sector IC ***Lola and Terry Stork ***MaKayla King (mentioned) **Intergalactic Kids Next Doors (Chapter 2) ***Superbian KND ****Tsuyu Asui ****Izuku Midoriya ****Minoru Mineta ****Eijiro Kirishima ***Hyrule KND ****Killua Zoldyck ****Koko ****Goron Brothers ***Sector LN ****Akko ****Lotte ****Sucy ***Penny *Firstborn **Hoopa **Midna (cameos) **Manaphy (Chapter 5) **Meloetta (Chapter 5) *Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment **Jacques Schnee **Gruntilda Winkybunion **Mom **Ted Wassanasong **Doflamingo, Jr. Locations *Sector $ Treehouse, Poshley Heights *Iceberg Gala *Gravity Falls (Chapter 3) *KND Arctic Prison *G.U.N. H.Q. *Sector J Beach (Chapter 5) *Sector SA Treehouse *Forest of Darkness (Chapter 6) *Windy Valley (cameo) *Hawaii (cameo) *Midway Gala (flashback) *Azoth Kingdom (flashback) Soundtrack *“The Friendship Song” from Family Guy - Assassin Spree *“Yiga Battle” from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Vs. Nagisa and Killua *"Binks' Sake" from One Piece - Sheila's rendition in Weiss' body *Unnamed Hunter X Hunter track - Weiss Punches Jacques *"Cooking Carnival" from Mario Odyssey - Stork Family Dessert Abilities *Bending **Icebending **Psychicbending **Lightningbending **Firebending **Lightbending (briefly) *Magic *Rokushiki *Haki *Swordplay Weapons and Technology *Chains of Judgment *Carol's Computer *Myrtenaster (Weiss' sword) *Pokéballs Trivia *On FanFiction.net, the story is listed as "Sector Dollar Sign" because the site does not allow symbols in their titles. *Each chapter is marked with a currency symbol: Chapter $1 (dollars), Chapter €2 (euros), Chapter 3¢ (cents), Chapter ¥4 (yen), Chapter 5₽ (ruble), and Chapter 6 (pounds). *All the main chapters except for Weiss' had a montage (unless one counts the Song of Ice and Fire). Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Introduction) Chapter 2 (Carol Masterson) Chapter 3 (Pacifica Northwest) Chapter 4 (Prince Raleigh) Chapter 5 (Weiss Schnee) Chapter 6 (Ciel Phantomhive) Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era